


You Will Come And You Will LIKE It

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Hand Jobs, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa decides to take matters...and Rin...into his own hands. Nagisa has a birthday party coming up, and Rin is going to come...whether he likes it or not. And he damn well better like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="small">I was not too happy with the previous name, so I changed it. ^.^;</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Come And You Will LIKE It

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.....I...wanted to try out the Rin/Nagisa dynamic....and...well. Here you go? o.o;

    Nagisa slipped the water gun out of his jacket, holding it at his side. He kept walking, shifting through the crowd easily as he spotted the boy ahead of him, grinning brightly. The boy had no idea he was there. Perfect! He gave the water gun a few pumps as he walked, taking aim once no one was around.  
  
    "WHAT THE FUCK!" Rin shouted as his head was suddenly soaked from behind.  
  
    "Hi Rin-chan!" Nagisa grinned brightly, waving when Rin whirled around.  
  
    Rin scowled but dropped his fists to his side, instead glaring at Nagisa.  
  
    "What do you want, Nagisa?"  
  
    "To talk."  
  
    "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
    "Good." Nagisa walked over to Rin with a bright smile and touched the end of the squirt gun under Rin's chin, slyly looking up at the boy through half-slitted eyes. "That means you're going to LISTEN, then."  
  
    Rin's eyes widened and made to take a step back, but found he couldn't, Nagisa's free hand having somehow slipped fingers in the waist of his pants and gripped tight, keeping him close. And even knowing it was just a water gun, it felt like it could blow his head off with the look on Nagisa's face.  
  
    "You're hurting Haru-chan and Mako-chan. And me. We were all friends. I don't care how much of a big bad-ass you think you are, you're still the crybaby Rin-chan with a big heart, even if you buried him somewhere."  
  
    The smile never left Nagisa's face, and the voice was still bright and chirpy, but it was all in those slitted, pink eyes, the strong grip he had on Rin's pants. He pressed himself closer and moved the squirt gun to Rin's chin, using it to tilt the boy's head more so he could look more into Rin's face, those startled eyes.  
  
    "So this is what's going to happen, Rin-chan...you are going to STOP. BEING. A. COLOSSAL. ASS. You are GOING to come to MY birthday party. You're going to apologize to Mako-chan and Haru-chan for being a STUPID MEANIE-HEAD...and YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. LIKE. IT. Right?" Nagisa chirped, smiling wide and tilting his head.  
  
    "I..." Rin swallowed hard, feeling sweat on his upper lip. He shifted, and...oh fuck, was he...?  
  
    "Something tells me you DO like it," Nagisa sing-songed, feeling Rin's erection against him, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
    "Fuck you," Rin hissed, face red. "And fuck your stupid party."  
  
    "Now, now..." Nagisa purred, pushing the nozzle of the squirt gun into Rin's mouth, smirking as the boy made a surprised sound, those eyes widening. "It's my party, I get to do the fucking!" Nagisa said brightly.  
  
    Nagisa's hand pushed down, fingers brushing over Rin's hard cock, feeling it throb underneath them. Rin's cheeks went red, eyes widening. He curled his fingers around it, giving it a few rough jerks, scraping his nails along the underside and drawing a rough moan from Rin around the squirt gun.  
  
    "Give the gun a suck, Rin-chan..."  
  
    Rin glared at Nagisa, face red. But he did, Nagisa grinning wide as he saw Rin's cheeks suck inward. The boy's cock throbbed in his hand again, and Nagisa gave it a rewarding squeeze, thumb flicking over the slit, smearing pre over the skin. Nagisa watched as Rin gave it another suck, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
    "Are you imagining it's Haru-chan?" Nagisa teased, waggling his brows.  
  
    Rin snarled around the nozzle in his mouth, baring pointed teeth clamped around it, shaking his head.  
  
    "No? Mako-chan then..."  
  
    Another snarl and head shake. Rin opened his mouth wide, glaring at Nagisa red-faced, swirling his tongue around the nozzle, rubbing it along the top.  
  
    "Me?"  
  
    Rin flushed more, biting down hard enough to scratch the plastic.  
  
    "Good..." Nagisa purred, licking his lips.  
  
    He pulled the squirt gun back and withdrew his hand, giggling at the disappointed sound coming involuntarily from the back of Rin's throat. He lifted his hand to his face, inhaling the slightly sweaty, musky scent of Rin's crotch before turning his eyes to Rin's, slowly licking the driblets of pre-come from his fingers.  
  
    "You ARE going to....come, Rin-chan," Nagisa said sweetly. "Don't worry about bringing a present, though..."  
  
    Nagisa waved his hand dismissively, giggling as he turned to walk away, tucking the squirt gun back into his pocket. He glanced back at the flushed, huffing Rin and grinned broadly, winking.  
  
    "...it's you I'm planning on unraveling. Oops...I mean...unwrapping."  
  
    Turning the corner, Nagisa was gone, leaving Rin staring, unsettled, and desperately...desperately needing to jack off.


End file.
